Becoming Whole Again
by Rndm Peep
Summary: Another Mustafar AU. Two brothers. Each is part of the other. Can they become whole again? First fic! r&r so I can get better! one-shot AU. Rated just to be safe.


**A/N: This is my first fic ever! Be nice, and always leave reviews to help me improve.**

**Summary: Shouldn't love be able to bring one back from the edge of darkness? What about one whose already become part of it? AU one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Believe me, I wish I did, but seeing as that's not happening anytime soon…). Everything belongs to the wonderful mind of George Lucas.**

*****Becoming Whole Again*****

* * *

Obi-Wan was split in two. His brother, the only person he truly loved, his second half, turned against him and the Jedi.

"Don't make me destroy you, master. You're no match for the dark side." Anakin stared down his former master through sithly yellow eyes. Oh, how Obi-Wan wished to see the clear, bright blue eyes of his former padawan.

"I've heard that before, Anakin… I'd never thought I'd hear it from you." Obi-Wan retorted to him. It tore at Obi-Wan's soul, all the same.

The fighting continued. To Obi-Wan, it felt like every moment was a millennium. It was pure torture to be fighting his apprentice. His brother. 'Why must you, Anakin?' Obi-Wan thought.

The battling force-users reached the shore of the lava river. Their lightsabers clashed in a deadlock that neither would win. Looking into Anakin's yellow eyes, Obi-Wan felt the tears come again. But this time, he did not stop them. The wetness rolled down his cheeks.

"I could never teach you to think. I'm sorry Ani. You were my brother. I loved you, and I failed you. I can only hope that you'll forgive me."

Anakin looked at his master, and a look of shock came over his face. His eyes seemed to dim from the bright yellow, and somehow flashed to their original bright blue. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, dropping his lightsaber to the ground, waiting for an end he was sure was near. Anakin felt split down the middle. He was lost without his brother. The brother he looked up to, and the one he loved.

Anakin was shocked. He looked down at his lightsaber. Blue. Just like his master's. He was shocked at himself. He had been about to kill the only person other than Padme to care about him. 'Padme.' The thought ran through his head. He had already killed her. What had come over him? Wasn't he doing this to keep her safe? How could he kill her and Obi-Wan? Wasn't love supposed to be good? How could he kill the only two people he had left, who he loved? Anakin dropped his saber to the ground, where it rolled to lie next to his master's.

Obi-Wan sat there. Waiting in the silence that had fallen, keeping his teary head down, looking at his lightsaber where he'd dropped it. He heard the metallic sound of something else hitting the dark, ashy gravel of Mustafar. It was rolling towards him. Obi-Wan blinked to see Anakin's lightsaber lying next to his. He looked up to see Anakin's blue eyes holding back tears.

Anakin fell to his knees, just like his master. He looked into the gray eyes of his master. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. I've betrayed everyone. Please forgive me. Please…I was so wrong, master! I'm so sorry, I've disappointed you! Please, forgive me!" by now, Anakin was sobbing.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to Anakin, before kneeling down next to him.

"I'm sorry master! I love you! I don't know how I could have turned to the dark side. How could I fight you? You're the father I never had! You're my brother, and I was going to kill you!"

Obi-Wan placed his fingers under Anakin's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"You redeemed yourself, Ani." And Obi-Wan leaned over and embraced his brother. Anakin returned the embrace, seeking the warm comfort the embrace offered, as opposed to the cold loneliness that the dark side gave him.

"No. You redeemed me. Your love for me pulled me back from the darkness. I've been nothing but cruel, and yet you loved me. Thank you. Thank you for keeping back the darkness."

The two brothers sat their in each other's embrace. One comforting, the other apologizing. Both becoming whole again.

* * *

**See that button? Press it and leave a review Thanks!**


End file.
